Back Again
by I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity
Summary: Nia and Sydney are back as Lindsay's 'Wicked' interns for another exciting adventure of brooms, wands, and Westerly Markets. When something happens in Oz (again) they are summoned back to help. But things might be a little bit harder than they thought. Co-written with NiatheWickedLover. Fiyeraba and Klendez. T to be safe. Musicalverse. SEQUEL TO "LINDSAY"S LITTLE HELPERS"!
1. Return of the Fangirls

**AN: HELLO EVERYONE! We're back for the sequel. After many man-hours of planning (actually, it only took a few minutes to come up with this idea… but whatever!) it's finally here! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1: The Return of the Fangirls**

"AHHHHH!" Lindsay riffed as she defied gravity.

"YEAH!" Nia and Sydney screamed from their seats in the second row in the center orchestra.

The curtain closed and the lights came back on. "Ready to go?" Sydney asked, taking out her backstage Wicked employee pass.

"You bet!" Nia smiled, also taking out her pass, grabbing her coat and following Sydney towards the back of the theatre. They walked out to the lobby, down the escalator and to the employees manning refreshment stands and merchandise stands.

"Excuse me?" Sydney asked, and a lady who appeared to be in her mid-twenties with light blonde hair and blue eyes turned around, a Glinda smile on her face.

"How may I help you two girls today?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"We have crew passes, but we got to the show late. Can you get us backstage?" Nia asked nicely, putting on her smile that pretty much got her away with anything, holding up her pass at the same time as Sydney.

After examining their passes, the lady led them backstage.

"Thanks! We're good from here!" Sydney called over her shoulder, skipping with Nia down the principal hallway.

"Thanks, guys!" they heard Lindsay call from her dressing room.

"Lindsay's coming! Hide!" Nia whispered, ducking into the corner, pulling Sydney with her.

Lindsay walked out of her dressing room and back towards the stage for Act II. Once she was gone and Craig, Mary Kay and Kathe had cleaned up the room and left for a few minutes, Sydney and Nia took the opportunity to go into the familiar room and sit on the very comfortable couch.

"I missed this place," Nia sighed happily, bouncing slightly on the cushions.

"Me too," Sydney responded. The two were soaking it all in when the Green Team walked through the door.

"Hey, Craig, Mary Kay and Kathe!" the teenagers greeted them, waving.

"Hey, Nia and Sydney!" the three then had a double-take moment. "_Nia and Sydney?!_"

"Surprised?" Nia said, giggling. The Green Team went to give them hugs.

"How did you get here?" Craig asked.

"We live in New York City…?" Sydney trailed off in an obvious tone.

"We're on Christmas Break," Nia said, seeing the confused faces on the adults.

"Oh. Well, you just missed Lindsay," Craig said.

"We know. We want to surprise her, Alli and Kyle at the end of the show," Sydney said.

"Believe me, they will be surprised," Kathe smiled.

"Just like you were?" Nia giggled.

"Yeah," Mary Kay laughed, waving goodbye to the girls as she, Craig and Kathe left again.

The girls managed to keep their presence a secret for the rest of Act II. Once 'For Good', the 'Finale' and the curtain call, they heard the parade approaching.

"In here!" Sydney said, pulling Nia into Lindsay's bathroom.

"I'd never thought I'd live to see the day…" Nia whispered.

"What?"

"The day we'd be hiding in a BROADWAY STAR'S BATHROOM!" Nia said, allowing the fangirl part of her to take over for a second.

"Shh! Don't blow our cover!" Sydney hissed.

"Sorry," Nia whispered.

They heard Lindsay and Alli talking on the other side of the door.

"Should we go out now?" Sydney asked, slowly opening the door and peaking outside. She opened the door more, allowing both of them to step out.

"Hey, guys!" Nia smiled.

"Oh, hey girls!" Alli smiled, turning around. A look of shock and realization crossed her face. "N-Nia? S-Sydney?"

"The one and only!" Sydney smiled.

Lindsay turned around and looked at her former interns. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, unable to form words.

"It's nice to see you too, Lindsay," Sydney smirked, taking Lindsay's speechlessness as a greeting.

"Wh-Who are these fangirls who infiltrated security?" Lindsay asked, staring wide eyed at the teenagers.

"Very funny," Nia said dryly.

"And 'infiltrated' is such a harsh word," Sydney said. "We prefer 'snuck'."

"Actually, we didn't even sneak in. We have to do this the legal way," Nia said, holding up her backstage pass.

Lindsay laughed. "I'm just kidding. Surprised, but kidding."

"We know. We missed you too," Sydney smiled, she and Nia running to give Lindsay a hug.

"What are you girls doing here?" Alli asked.

"Well, we're on Christmas break," Sydney answered.

"And we all know about the magic of seeing a Broadway show over Christmas," Nia added.

"And if anyone asks, this is our science project," Sydney said in a low whisperer.

"How is this science?" Alli asked.

"Well, we have our hypothesis, and this is the actual experiment," Nia explained with a smile.

"But -"

"It's our science project," the girls quickly interrupted.

"Okay," Alli agreed.

"So we're returning back to work for the next two weeks. And no, we're not gonna to wreak any more havoc at the Westerly Market," Nia said, adding the last part after she saw the smirk on Lindsay's face.

"We might go on a shopping spree, though," Sydney added. "I'm running low on all the Westerly Market special stuff."

"Really? Special stuff?" Nia raised an eyebrow and Sydney glared at her.

"Great!" Alli giggled.

Lindsay walked over to her bathroom and, after making sure no one else was hiding in there, stepped in to degreenify.

"So, how are you girls?" Alli asked, following the teenagers to their mini office, which looked the same as they left it. The banner from the summer was still hanging on the wall. They began to unpack.

"Okay. School's a pain, though," Nia said, pulling out a framed photo of the four of them holding up their matching necklaces. Sydney and Nia never took them off.

"Yeah. Math is _so_ hard. I hate math," Sydney grumbled, rummaging through a box.

"Well, now you can escape to the merry old land of Oz for two weeks!" Alli chirped happily.

"True. _And_ we have these," Nia said, pulling out her greenifying ticket.

"Did Craig give you those?" Alli asked, taking the tickets for better examination.

"Yup! Right before we left. Hopefully, they're still valid," Sydney said, looking for the expiration date. There wasn't one.

"I'm assuming they are," Nia added.

"Maybe we can trick Patrick into letting us fly again! But... _this_ time, we'll wear black dresses and hats and capes and hold the brooms and be GREEN!" Sydney exclaimed and her eyes lit up.

"Heh, you rhymed," Nia chuckled and, realizing what she just did, Sydney let out a very Elphaba-like cackle. "Nice," Nia said before doing her Glinda giggle.

"You girls are really improving," Lindsay smiled, appearing in the doorway in her regular clothes.

"Thanks. We try. We really do."

They all laughed and talked after Alli got out of her bubble dress, wig and makeup.

"So, how's life been at the Gershwin?" Nia asked. They were sitting on Lindsay's couch as usual.

"Pretty good. We're still filming Fly Girl, but you knew that already," Lindsay said.

"Yup! We've seen each episode what? Ten, fifteen times?" Sydney addressed Nia.

"I think something like that. I especially like the ones we're in," the other teenager said and everyone laughed. "Oh, by the way, we stole the camera and filmed Craig, Mary Kay and Kathe's reaction, and then yours."

"We should do Kyle's!" Alli exclaimed. Everyone agreed. They formed a huddle, coming up with their plan.

They secretly moved to Alli's dressing room, which was _full_ of Christmas decorations, as it always was between Thanksgiving and January. Nia hid under Juan Pablo, while Sydney moved behind Alli's T.V. and Frosty. Lindsay was working the camera and Alli was arranging her makeup on her station counter.

"Okay, guys. Today's a very special day," Lindsay said to the camera. "Our interns, Sydney and Nia, came back to work with us at the Gershwin for two weeks! Isn't that exciting?! They stole my camera and filmed the Green Team's reaction to their surprise visit, and then mine and Alli's. We're going to show you Kyle Dean's reaction. So Nia's hiding under Juan Pablo; you remember him right?" Lindsay showed Nia and Juan Pablo. "And then Sydney's behind the T.V. and Frosty." Sydney and her hiding place came into view. "And Alli's just 're-arranging' her station." Lindsay put air quotes around 're-arranging' while Alli waved at the camera with a big smile on her face. "Okay. Now, I'm gonna call Kyle Dean in here and we're gonna surprise him. Here we go." Lindsay turned the camera around so it was facing the door. "Hey, Kyle Dean!" she shouted into the hallway, "Come in here!" Kyle came in a few seconds later in his regular clothes, wearing his fonchner that was a present from Sydney and Nia.

"What's up?" Kyle asked, walking through the door. "Oh, hey Broadway dot com!" he waved to the camera.

"Kyle Dean, we have a _surprise_ for you!" Alli said mysteriously.

"Really? What is it?" Kyle asked excitedly. "But will it take too long? We need to go to stage door!"

"Okay, ready? One, two, three!" Lindsay counted, zooming out so she could get the whole room in the frame. Sydney and Nia jumped out from their hiding places and Kyle Dean screamed.

"Haha!" Alli laughed her Glinda laugh and Lindsay let out a cackle. "Gotcha!"

"H-How the…. Who… Oh my gosh! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Kyle gasped, trying to recover from his scream.

"Everyone just seems so happy to see us," Nia said sarcastically.

"They mean well," Sydney giggled.

The girls ran to give Kyle a hug. "It's nice to see you, too."

"Hey, girls," Kyle said, finally recovering and returning the hug.

The five of them paraded down the hallway toward the stage door. After signing autographs and taking photos, the Wicked cast, along with their interns, took the subway back to their homes.

"See you tomorrow!" Nia and Sydney called over their shoulders as Lindsay, Alli and Kyle made sure they got home safely.

"Bye, girls!" they called over their shoulders.

Giggling, the girls, who were neighbors, walked into their separate houses after their long day. They knew they would have the best Christmas break ever.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oz was a wreck. The Wizard and Frex had returned.

"NO! Stop!" Elphaba yelled as another Animal was caged. They were being imprisoned; snatched off the streets.

"Fellow Ozians! We are in a time of crisis! But we will make it through! We will return Oz to it's former glory!" Glinda's frightened voice floated over all of Oz as she flew around in her bubble, her magic making her voice louder.

"Get away from her!" Fiyero growled as a guard approached Elphaba with a rifle.

"Out of the way, Princey!" the guard hissed.

Fiyero stepped in front of Elphaba protectively. "You'll have to go through me first," he said bravely. Animals were screaming and running for their lives; people locked their doors and hid.

"Or I could just take both of you." The guard smirked, knocked them both out with the back end of his gun and hauled them away, into the forest.

**AN: Dun, dun, dunnnn! First chapter cliffy! We're evil, we know. Please review, favorite and follow this story! If not for us, do it for Lindsay, Alli, Kyle, Derek, Mary Kay, Kathe, Craig, Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda and the Animals. Think of the poor Animals! One Animal is saved for each review posted!**


	2. Slumber Parties and Klenas

Chapter 2: Slumber Parties and Klenas

**AN: Hey, everyone! Thanks for all the response on our first chapter! It means so much to us, and we're so glad you like it! I don't have enough time to respond to ALL the reviews, so I want to thank NiatheWickedLover, WickedNCIS, NellytheActress, Chanty420, Elphabalover101, Doglover645 and StephWickedGirl for reviewing! Thank you for reviewing and helping us save some of the Animals.**

**Oh, and I'm really sorry for not updating anything in _forever_. I'm working on chapter 3 of 'Dating A Thropp', so that should be up soon! :)**

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own **_**Wicked**_** the book, musical, soundtrack etc. or any other musicals, movies or books we may or may not have referenced in this story!**

* * *

The next day, Sydney and Nia arrived at the theatre full of energy; just so happy to finally be back at the home of _Wicked the Musical_. They headed in through the stage door and walked towards the elevator.

"Hi, Carlos!" Nia and Sydney said at the same time, stopping briefly in front of the desk.

"Hi, Sydney and Nia," Carlos said. "Here are your keys." He handed each girl one keyring with three keys on each. One for Lindsay's dressing room, one for Alli's dressing room, and one for their office.

"Thank you!" Sydney called over her shoulder.

"See you later, Carlos!" Nia waved as the elevator doors closed. They rode up to the stage level.

First, they went to their office, unlocked it, and hung their jackets, hats, gloves, scarves and all their winter gear on the coat rack, revealing their choice of clothing for that day.

"It doesn't feel like it's Christmas," Sydney said as she began unpacking another box of their things, pulling out the same photo of the two interns, the Broadway witches, Derek, Fiyero and the Oz witches the night of the ball that was in their scrapbooks. This photo, however, was put in a pink and green frame; because, after all, pink goes good with green.

"Well, it's _not _Christmas," Nia retorted. "It's December 22nd."

"You know what I mean," Sydney replied, and Nia rolled her eyes and laughed. "I wish we could go back," she said in a quiet voice, a frown replacing her happy smile. Nia looked over Sydney's shoulder at the picture of the eight of them; the girls in their ballgowns, hair done perfectly and the boys in their suits standing on the ends. Happy smiles were on all of their faces, just so glad to get to be all together, having a great night with no cares in the world.

"I still have that dress," Nia reminisced sadly.

"Me too."

"That was the night we left."

"Worst night of my life."

Soon, the interns had sunk down onto their less-comfortable couch, staring at the photo in the frame, not even noticing the tears slowly falling down their faces.

They sat there for a long time, not talking. Suddenly, Nia snapped out of her reverie.

"Oh my Oz, what are we doing?" she wiped her tears away and took the picture frame, putting it on a shelf. "We have jobs to do."

Sydney came back to the real world and wiped her tears away, too, standing up. They made sure they looked presentable before going out of their office and walking towards their bosses' dressing rooms.

"Lindsay?" Sydney asked, rapping her knuckles on the open door. Lindsay was inside and had just finished a steam. She was currently making herself a cup of Lemon Echinacea Throat Coat.

"Hi, girls!" she replied, grinning at the fact that her interns were here for the next two weeks. They had really been missed. Shows weren't as exciting, and despite all the fans, she didn't feel like she had a reason to perform a good show. She did anyway, of course, but it wasn't as enjoyable. Especially the first month after they left. When she looked up, Lindsay noticed a slight redness to their eyes in their reflections in the mirror. She turned around, concern clouding her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Nia responded quickly, rubbing her eyes, her friend following her lead. "Do you need anything?"

Lindsay shook her head 'no' before responding. "Alli might need her coffee, though. She just got in."

The interns nodded before editing the room, going back into the elevator and walking through the stage door, onto the streets of New York City, in the direction of the nearest Starbucks.

They returned quickly, not wanting to keep Alli and Lindsay they returned, the two teenage interns found Alli, Lindsay and Kyle in the green woman's dressing room.

"And then I said- WHOA!" Kyle said, looking at the girls, who were covered from head to toe in winter gear.

"You girls look cozy and warm," Alli giggled.

"Mmmhmm," the girls muttered. Sydney held out the Starbucks cup with a mumble that sounded like "Here's your coffee, Alli."

"Thanks," Alli giggled as she took a sip of her coffee and watched the girls shimmy out of their winter outfits.

"How's the weather out there?" Kyle asked, trying to hide his laughter.

"Very funny," Nia deadpanned. "Cold, snowing, below the legal temperature."

Despite themselves sending their interns out in the freezing cold weather.

"Again, why do they always laugh at us?" Nia asked, staring at her friend.

Sydney shrugged. "I don't know."

"But, hey," Nia said quietly with a smile. "At least the _thing_ is happening tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah!" Sydney exclaimed in as soft of a voice as she could, so that Lindsay didn't overhear. Everyone was in on it. "Do we need to call and make sure everything's set, or is it all taken care of?"

"They're going to call one of us tomorrow right at half hour of the eight o'clock show. We'll meet them at the stage door."

"Awesome."

* * *

The next day, the teenage interns could barely make it through the two o'clock show. Their special _thing_ would be happening today, and they couldn't wait!

By the time seven-thirty came around, they were practically jumping on their couch in their office with excitement. Lindsay came into their office, about to be greenified by Craig. She gave the girls a skeptical look as she watched the two girls jump up and down on the couch.

"What are you girls doing?" she asked.

"AHH!" Nia and Sydney screeched as they fell off the couch, landing on their rear ends.

"N-Nothing," Sydney stuttered, wiping a tear from her eye.

Lindsay narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" Nia asked, biting her lip.

"'Nothing' always means something with you girls," Lindsay said. It was really hard to tell whether she was joking or not.

"Well, nothing means nothing this time," Sydney said proudly, dancing out of the office with Nia close behind her.

"Bye, Lindsay," both girls sang, giggling as they skipped down the hall.

"Real smooth," Sydney said once they were out of earshot of Lindsay. "I bet she doesn't suspect anything now."

"We really need to work on keeping our cool," Nia sighed.

"No Shiz."

Just then, Nia's cellphone rang. She pulled the device out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hi! Yeah, we'll be down in like ten seconds. Kay? Bye!" she hung up the phone. "Let's go!" She grabbed Sydney's arm and pulled her down the principal hallway and down the staircase with the huge mural. They wound up at the stage door without all of their winter gear and were freezing.

"We couldn't have gotten our _coats_ first?" Sydney asked angrily as they stepped outside into the freezing air.

"Oh, you won't be here long," Nia said, her dark eyes scanning the streets, looking for someone. "There he is! OVER HERE!" Nia waved down a man wearing a 'Wicked' sweatshirt.

"Great! You're here!" Sydney smiled. "Where are we going to hide?"

"_Not_ Alli's closet," Nia said, remembering what happened last time.

"Oh, right. How about Lindsay's closet?"

"We can't hide _Lindsay's_ surprise in _Lindsay's_ closet!"

"Right… anywhere else?"

"Kyle's room?"

Sydney gave her friend a weird look. "What?" Nia asked. "It's the best idea we have right now."

Sydney shrugged. "To Kyle's room it is."

Quickly opening the stage door, the girls and their surprise quickly filed inside, eager to get out of the evening air. The girls were able to sneak into Kyle's room fairly easily, since he was performing 'As Long As You're Mine' with Lindsay.

"Okay, you can just stay here. And stay out of the bathroom, the closet, and any other room with a door that could lead to a parallel universe," Nia rambled.

"Got it," the surprise said.

Nodding, the girls left the room, giggling to themselves.

"Will this show ever be over?" Nia asked as she paced their office, eager to get their surprise.

"Almost. They're almost done with 'For Good'," Sydney said, actually paying attention to the play over the loudspeaker.

"ARG!" Nia groaned, slumping down onto the couch.

"Oh, and we need to get him to the stage door _right_ after the performance. When Lindsay's in the shower," Sydney said and Nia nodded her head in agreement.

The show wrapped up, the curtain call happened, and then the parade walked down the principal hallway. The teenage interns snagged Kyle Dean before he could get to his dressing room.

"Remember, we'll be right there to get him. Don't let him leave until we get there. Make sure nobody sees him," Nia stressed, and Kyle nodded before going into his dressing room. The girls then went to Elphaba's dressing room.

"Hey, Lindsay!" Sydney greeted her happily as she plopped down on the couch.

"Hello, Green Team," Nia said before sitting on the couch too.

"Hey, Nia and Sydney!" the four adults addressed them.

"Quick. We need to get him to the stage door. We need to get out of here," Sydney whispered to Nia. As Nia wracked her brain for ideas, Lindsay's phone rang.

"Hello? What?!...You've gotta be kidding...but where?...Okay, bye." Lindsay groaned as she continued to remove her makeup.

"What happened?" Nia asked.

"My apartment complex is out of power. They're trying to fix it, but I can't stay there tonight."

"Oh! Maybe-" Sydney stopped talking as Alli ran in.

"I can't stay in my apartment! They need to fix the power!" she exclaimed, the Glinda curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"Coincidence much?" Nia muttered to her friend.

"I know right," Sydney murmured back before addressing the Broadway co-stars. "Maybe you guys can stay at our houses tonight."

"No, we can't do that," Lindsay said, and Alli nodded in agreement.

"Come on! We can watch movies! It'll be so much fun!" Nia pleaded.

"Yeah! Nia has the _best_ collection of movies!" Sydney exclaimed with a grin on her face.

"If you say so," Alli said with a smile.

"AWESOME!" Nia yelled, punching the air with her fist. "Let me go… call my parents! Yeah… Sydney, let's go!" Nia grabbed Sydney's arm and yanked her into the hallway and towards the Fiyero dressing room.

"OW!" Sydney yelled when they reached the door. "Stop doing that!"

Nia ignored her and knocked on the door. Kyle Dean let them in through a small opening in the door. The interns smiled at the men standing there.

"You ready to go get your surprise on?" Nia asked with a smile, holding out a playbill from that night's show.

The man chuckled. "Let's do this."

"Thanks, Kyle Dean!" Sydney called as the surprise pulled up his jacket hood and they left the dressing room. They took the stairs down to the ground level and walked out through the stage door.

"Okay," Nia addressed him. "You wait behind these fans for us and Lindsay to come out, okay?"

He nodded.

"Alright. We're going to get our jackets and Lindsay, and then we'll be right back," Sydney said as they walked back inside.

The interns stopped off at their office and grabbed their winter gear before going back to the green witch dressing room.

Inside, Lindsay was dressed in her normal clothes, taking the pin curls out of her hair.

"Hey!" she greeted them. She finished taking out the last curl before putting on her coat, hat, scarf and gloves. "Let's go to that stage door!"

Nia and Sydney could barely contain their extreme amounts of excitement as they followed their Broadway idol to the elevator. When the three of them got outside, the interns immediately started searching for the surprise. Finding him, they gave him the thumbs-up signal that he could put their plan in action.

Lindsay was signing playbills and taking pictures with fans; once in awhile popping a Sour Patch Kid into her mouth.

Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss?" they said. "You were amazing tonight. Can you please sign my playbill?"

"Sure!" she responded, happily, turning around. She did a double take and then gasped. "W...what? You? How?" she stuttered.

"I can't tell if you're happy to see me or not," he said, pulling down his hood and fixing his brown hair, laughing.

"DEREK!" Lindsay shouted happily, throwing her arms around her friend. "B-But how…. what are you… I thought you were…."

"Thank these two crazy girls," Derek laughed, gesturing to Nia and Sydney.

"We'll remember that, you know," Nia pouted.

"Of course you will," Derek cooed, giving the girls a lopsided smile.

"We're _fifteen_, not _five_. We're not cute," Sydney said, also pouting.

"You are when you pout like that," Alli said, signing her last playbill.

"Let's go," Nia muttered, linking arms with Sydney and pulling her down the street.

"Wait!" Lindsay and Alli called. "You girls can't keep complaining that we leave you places if you're going to take off like that!"

The two Broadway stars, after saying goodbye to Derek, ran after the two teenagers, who were waiting inside of a cab.

"Nia, you called your parents, right?" Alli asked, strapping in her seat beat.

"Yeah," Nia said slowly, mentally face-palming. She couldn't believe she _forgot_ to call her parents.

Lindsay narrowed her eyes. "You're lying."

"How can you tell?"

"Your lips aren't moving," she smirked.

"Rats," Nia muttered as she took out her cell phone and dialed her home phone number. "Hello? Hi, Dad! Um, Daddy… yes, Sydney is staying over tonight. But that's not what I wanted to… no, I don't want shrimp for dinner. Dad, you're missing the point. Sydney and I… DAD!"

"Let me handle this," Sydney said, taking Nia's cell phone. "Hi! It's Sydney. What Nia is trying to say is that she invited two of our bosses to stay at her house while their apartments regain their power… Um, I don't know, a couple of days. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Okay, one sec. Nia, your dad wants to talk to you." Sydney handed Nia the phone, trying not to laugh.

Gulping, Nia took the phone. "Daddy… please? Please? Well… I kinda already invited them and…"

"NIA!" came Nia dad's voice.

"I love you," Nia tried. "Okay…. okay… thank you, Daddy," Nia smiled as she ended the call. "He said yes!"

"I feel a 'but' attached to the end of that sentence," Lindsay frowned.

"There is. He said yes, but my mom didn't."

"She said no?" Alli asked.

"Well, she didn't say no. She just didn't say yes."

"Okay…"

"There's just one more thing," Nia said.

"What's that?" Lindsay asked.

"You guys like shrimp, right?"

* * *

They all finally get to Nia's house, and walk through the front door. They're greeted by Nia's parents.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Ross! Thanks for letting me stay over tonight!" Sydney said with a smile.

"It's our pleasure," Nia's mom replied warmly.

"Oh, Mom, Dad, these are two of our bosses, the Broadway Elphaba and Glinda, Lindsay Mendez and Alli Mauzey!" Nia introduced them, "And these are my parents."

"Thank you so much for opening up your home to us. It's so nice of you," Lindsay said, and Alli nodded.

"It's no problem at all. Dinner will be ready in half an hour. Why don't you show them around?" Nia's dad suggested.

"Sure! Let me give you the grand tour!" Nia said dramatically, spreading her arms out wide.

"Start with your room," Sydney giggled. Nia's face turned a deadly pale as she tried to think of an excuse not to include her room.

"What's in your room?" Alli asked, suddenly becoming curious.

"Everything that's everything about Wicked," Sydney laughed.

"Hey, we all fangirl in our own different ways," Nia defended herself. "Some people scream, others cry…"

"And some faint," Lindsay giggled.

"Must we always bring that up?" Sydney asked, dramatically shrugging her shoulders.

"Basically, my room is a 'Wicked' museum. Pink and green are everywhere. A couple of posters are hanging up…"

"A _couple_ of posters?" Sydney asked incredulously.

"Okay… maybe a lot."

"Maybe?"

"OKAY! A LOT! GEEZ!"

Nia showed her guests the upstairs bathrooms and the two extra large guest bedrooms, where Lindsay and Alli would be staying. Finally, their tour ended back in the living room, where they sat on the couch until dinner was ready.

"Dinner!" Nia's mom called, and the four of them walked to the kitchen.

After their dinner of shrimp and rice, they went back down to the basement to watch a movie.

"Hmmm… What movie should we watch?" Nia asked, running her fingers along the spines of the many, _many_ DVD cases.

"How about _Carrie_?" Sydney suggested, pulling the movie off the shelf.

"NO! It's too scary! We'll never be able to sleep!" Nia said, grabbing the DVD from her friend.

"The musical isn't scary…"

"Well, the movie is _very_ different than the musical."

"Derek was in the revival," Alli said.

"He did so well! It was so good!" Sydney agreed.

"I thought you never got to see it," Nia inquired, confused.

"Not _live_. I never said anything about YouTube," Sydney replied mysteriously and everyone laughed.

"What about 'Mary Poppins'?" Lindsay asked, getting up and pulling a disc off the shelf.

"Sounds good," Nia agreed.

"That's _such_ a good movie!" Alli said.

"Awesome," Sydney responded.

Nia put the disc into the DVD player and they started the movie. About halfway through, Nia went to go get some more popcorn, when she noticed something strange about the closet.

"Sydney!" she hissed across the room. Sydney was too engrossed in the movie to have paid attention to her. "_Sydney_!" Nia called again, throwing her empty plastic water bottle at the back of Sydney's head.

"Ow!" she growled, turning around. Nia waved her over. Noticing the concern on her friend's face, Sydney got up and walked over to her co-intern. "What?"

"Look at the closet." Nia pointed at it. Pink smoke was leaking out of the bottom and sides of the door.

"What in Oz…"

Lindsay and Alli were now behind them.

"What the heck is that?" Lindsay asked, looking at the closet.

"Do you guys have a fog machine in there or something?" Alli asked. Nia shook her head 'no'.

"Well, let's see what's wrong with it, then," Sydney said, opening the door. She was engulfed by the smoke and disappeared.

"What in Oz?" Nia asked, stepping forward. She soon disappeared, too.

"NIA! SYDNEY!" Lindsay and Alli screamed, running into the closet. Once they'd disappeared, the closet slammed closed and the smoke slowly thinned, before vanishing.

* * *

**AN: This has been another exciting chapter of 'Back Again', AKA, 'Sydney and Nia fangirling over something that's probably never going to happen, but hey! Fangirls will be fangirls!' Reviews make us (and Lindsay, Alli, Kyle, Derek, Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, Dr. Dillamond and everyone else) happy.**


	3. Really? Oz Again?

**Chapter 3: Really? Oz Again?**

**AN: So, this chapter, Nia and I are really excited for. So many of you guessed where we went. BE PREPARED FOR YOUR FEELS TO DIE! If they don't die, this is awkward…**

**NiatheWickedLover: MWAHAHAHAHA! Queens of Referencing and Killing Feels**

**WickedNCIS: maaaaayyyybeeee… kidding. yes. if I didn't tell you, the title of this chapter would. :P**

**Chanty420: here's your update! and yes we are!**

**StephWickedGirl: BACK TO OZZZ!**

**Doglover645: :P**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: that made me laugh SO hard! No, we're not going to Kansas. :P**

**Elphabalover101: you're correct! and Nia **_**should**_** have told us what Wicked paraphernalia is in her room. :P**

**JustYoRegularFictionLover: THANK YOU! you made us SO happy!**

**So, this chapter is dedicated to our friend on Instagram ( bubbles_and_brooms is her handle) and this is for her to kill her feels. MWAHAHAH. So yes, we hope you like it and decide not to kill us. :)**

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own **_**Wicked**_** the book, musical, soundtrack etc. or any other musicals, movies or books we may or may not have referenced in this story!**

* * *

Coughing, Sydney fell onto the grass. Nia fell on top of her, followed by Lindsay and then Alli.

"Please tell me…" Nia moaned.

"We're back in Oz...again," Sydney said.

Alli got up and helped Lindsay, Nia and Sydney to their feet. The Earthlings looked around at the familiar Oz, but something wasn't right.

"Something's not right," Sydney said.

"Yeah," Nia agreed. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know, but something seems very wrong here. I just hope -"

"Look!" Alli shouted, pointing towards the sky, "It's Glinda!" Having a very 'No One Mourns The Wicked' moment.

Following her finger, Lindsay, Sydney and Nia all looked up and saw a pink bubble descending towards them. It popped as soon as it touched the ground, revealing a blonde woman in a blue ball gown.

"Glinda!" Sydney and Nia smiled, running to give the Good Witch a hug.

"Hello," Glinda said, trying to keep the sadness and worry out of her voice.

"Glin, what's wrong?" Lindsay asked.

"Something bad is happening in Oz," Glinda whispered, slowly pulling away from the teenagers.

"Where are Elphaba and Fiyero?" Sydney asked, looking around for the green witch and ex-scarecrow.

Tears quickly formed in Glinda's eyes. "T-They're…"

"Glinda?" Alli whispered.

"They've been captured," Glinda finally said.

"No," Lindsay whispered, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"Wait! Elphaba said that when Oz is in a complete state of chaos, the five heroes would be summoned," Sydney said as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Glinda, did you have anything to do with the power going out in Lindsay and Alli's apartment complexes?"

"Or the pink smoke in my closet?" Nia asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Elphie's not the only person who can have magical outbursts," Glinda said, a sheepish look making it's way onto her thin, pink lips.

"It's okay, Glin. Just tell us, where did they take Elphaba and Fiyero?" Alli asked.

"Wait! We can't save Elphie and Yero yet!" Nia realized.

"Why not?" Alli asked.

Nia sighed in exasperation before continuing. "Derek's not here."

"I'll call him," Lindsay said, pulling out her phone. "Wow, there's really good reception here!"

"OH MY OZ! WE TAUGHT LINDSAY MENDEZ HOW TO REFERENCE!" Sydney and Nia shouted, giving each other high fives and hugs.

Lindsay chuckled and rolled her eyes as she waited for Derek to pick up. "Derek, it's Lindsay. Listen, we have a big problem. Call me as soon as you get this message. Bye."

"He didn't pick up?" Sydney asked.

Lindsay shook her head as she ended the call. "No."

"But we need him _now_!" Nia whined.

"Leave that to me," Glinda smirked. With a wave of her wand, Derek appeared.

"And I will always love you! I will always love- AHHHH!" Derek screamed once he saw everyone looking at him.

"Derek, who is 'AHHHH' and why will you always love her?" Nia smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"How… what…. who…. why… huh?" Derek gasped, trying to catch his breath and get his heart to calm down. He looked around, realizing that he was in Oz again.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but we have a very big problem," Sydney said.

"What's that?" Derek asked, relieved that his breathing and heart rate had returned to normal.

"Elphaba and Fiyero have been kidnapped," Nia whispered.

"What? How?"

"Frex and the Wizard have returned," Alli said, looking into Derek's eyes. "And they're caging the Animals."

"Oh no," Derek muttered.

"And there's more," Glinda whispered, looking down at her hands.

"What's that?" Lindsay asked.

"They… They stole the Grimmerie."

* * *

Deep in the woods, the guard threw the motionless bodies of Elphaba and Fiyero onto the ground.

Deciding he wanted to make them pay, the guard decided to leave them there until they woke up. _If _they woke up, that is.

The bosses' orders were to kill them, and he won't let them down.

* * *

Back in the clearing, the five heroes were questioning the blonde, trying to get _some_ kind of information about Oz in general and their friends' whereabouts.

"What in Oz do those losers want with the Grimmerie? They don't have magic!" Sydney huffed.

"I don't know. We can figure that out later. Right now, we have bigger problems," Nia said, cutting her friend's rant off before it became ten minutes long.

"Where did you last see them?" Lindsay asked.

"When I was floating over Oz in my bubble, specifically over the Emerald City," Glinda said.

"Are you getting this?" Alli asked, looking over at Nia.

"Every word," Nia said, scribbling away in her notebook.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Derek asked.

"Well, they have Elphie and Fifi, the Grimmerie, and now, total control over Oz. I think that's it," Glinda said.

"Okay, now how are we going to stop the Wizard and Frex?" Lindsay said, putting her imaginary thinking cap on.

"Wait! I think there's a way!" Glinda exclaimed. Everyone turned to her. "There's this spell. It's really old and powerful. It can grant one wish, and one wish only."

"Per person or in general?" Sydney asked.

"In general. If we can find that spell, we can use it to permanently banish Frex and the Wizard from Oz and reverse all of the terrible acts they've done."

"Wait, how do we know no one's casted it yet?" Nia asked.

"Once the spell is cast, it sends out an orange aura light thing all over Oz. I've seen pictures of it. It's actually really pretty."

"So basically, we need to find this spell before Frex and the Wizard find it and use it to do something completely horrible," Lindsay said, evaluating the situation. "Sounds easy enough."

"Please tell me that last part was sarcasm," Sydney said, giving Lindsay a look.

"It was," Lindsay confirmed. "This is going to be really hard."

"Tell me about it," Glinda muttered.

"Until then, we need to stick together. No wandering off," Lindsay said, looking specifically at Nia and Sydney. "And watch your backs and be careful."

"Why are you looking at us?" Sydney asked, feeling Lindsay's eyes on her.

Lindsay crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"One time!" Nia defended herself. "And we were calling a cab!"

"And how often do _you_ leave _them_ somewhere?" Glinda asked the Broadway stars.

"ALL THE TIME!" Nia and Sydney said in unison.

"Fine, maybe we leave you places, but now we all need to stick together," Lindsay said, and everyone agreed.

"Nobody's gonna get lost," Derek muttered to himself as he followed the five women through Oz; wishing Fiyero was here so he wouldn't be so outnumbered. Women could be very irrational.

"Oh! Do we have a pensieve?" Sydney asked and everyone gave her strange looks. "Well, in Harry Potter, there's a pensieve and you put memories into it and you can re-live them. Maybe we can find out more about what happened to Elphaba and Fiyero."

"Oh," everyone acknowledged, now understanding her reasoning.

"So, do we have one?"

"Maybe at the palace, which is overrun by Elphie's father and ex-father," Glinda said.

"Ex-father?" Alli asked in confusion.

"Well, we _thought_ Frex was her father, so-"

"Whatever. We need to get into that palace," Nia interrupted the only blonde in the group.

"How?" Lindsay asked, a pained look on her face.

"Can you still make people invisible?" Nia asked.

"I… I don't know. I can try," Lindsay said, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Yay! My hand's gone again!" Alli smiled.

"Grab hands!" Sydney instructed, grabbing the hands of two random people.

"We're off to banish the Wizard. The terrible Wizard of Oz!" Nia sang.

"And we're back to singing," Derek muttered.

Nia stuck her tongue out in Derek's direction.

"So… where is this spell?" Alli asked.

"It's hidden somewhere in the Emerald City Palace," Glinda answered from somewhere behind Alli.

"But where? Is it in a book, written on a wall, taped under a chair like a cheat sheet?" Lindsay listed.

"It could be anywhere in the palace. It could take us forever to find it."

"We don't have forever. Elphaba and Fiyero are in trouble and they need our help."

"I know. We will just have to be as quick as possible. We're finally here!" Lindsay blinked her eyes and everyone could be visible again. She looked around to make sure everyone was there and made a very disturbing discovery. "Where are Nia and Sydney?"

Alli gasped and turned around. "They were right behind us."

"I told those girls not to run off," Lindsay muttered, face palming.

"Where would they have gone?" Derek asked.

"Where _could_ they have gone?" Glinda asked.

"Wherever they are, we have to find them fast," Lindsay said. "Let's try that pensieve Sydney told us about."

* * *

Sydney moaned as she forced her eyes open. The last thing she remembered was walking up to the Emerald City Palace and being knocked out from behind. "Lindsay? Alli? Derek? Glinda?"

"Sydney?" a voice said from next to her. Sydney looked over to see Nia standing next to her. "What happened?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember-" She didn't get to finish her sentence. The door to the room opened and two figures stepped in. Nia helped her friend up and pulled her into the corner of the room.

"It's the teenage heroes," one voice said.

"We can't just kill them," the other voice said.

"Well… what are we going to do?"

The two figures stepped into the light. Nia and Sydney gasped. It was Frex and the Wizard.

"They can help us," Frex said in a low voice.

"W-what do y-you want? G-get away from us!" Nia stuttered. Sydney clenched her fists, trying to make them fly.

"It's not working!" she hissed to her friend.

"Of course it's not," Frex said.

"Your powers don't work in this room," the Wizard explained with an evil smile painted on his face. "An idiot would know that."

"How _dare_ you! I oughta..." Sydney advanced on the two men, but Nia held her back.

"Woah, feisty pants! Calm down!"

"This is _no_ time for Frozen references!"

"Well, _I'm _sorry-"

"ENOUGH!" Frex roared, and the teenagers shrunk against the wall. "Maybe we _should _just kill them. They'll end up like their little friends."

"You leave Lindsay, Alli, Derek and Glinda alone!" Nia growled.

"Oh, we're not talking about them," the Wizard said in a sickly sweet, fake voice. "We mean the traitor and the artichoke."

"No. Not Elphie and Yero," Sydney muttered.

"You're _no_ match for Elphaba!" Nia yelled.

"We'll see about that," the Wizard said with a mischievous look on his face as the two men cornered the girls.

Sydney and Nia looked around, trying to find some escape route. Unfortunately, there wasn't one.

"What are we gonna do?" Nia muttered.

"We're going to tell you what you're going to do," the Wizard said. "You're going to help us, or else there will be severe consequences."

"Like we'd ever help you," Sydney sneered.

"Oh we think you will," Frex said, grabbing Sydney's wrist and pulling her away. The Wizard grabbed Nia's wrist and the two men pulled the teenagers up into a high tower.

"Now," the Wizard said, releasing Nia. He walked over to the window and, looking down, smiled. Lindsay, Alli, Derek and Glinda were down there, trying to get inside. "You!" He pointed to Nia, then to the ground in front of him. "Come here!"

Nia bit down hard on her bottom lip, defiance sparkling in her eyes.

"NOW!" the Wizard bellowed.

Gulping, Nia walked up to him. The Wizard grabbed her wrist and pointed her hand out the window.

"What are you doing?" Nia hissed, trying to pull her hand away.

"Silence, you brat!" the Wizard sneered. A shot of purple magic shot out from Nia's fingertips and landed right in front of Alli and Derek.

Lindsay jumped out of the way, landing on the ground. Derek rushed to her and helped her to her feet just as a flower that looked exactly like the red, fire breathing flowers that come out of the green tubes in the Mario games.

"W-What is that thing?" Lindsay gulped.

"F-F-Flower monster!" Glinda screamed, pushing the Broadway stars out of the way.

The flower roared and started shooting fire at them from its mouth.

"How do we stop this thing?" Derek huffed, dodging a fireball.

"How was it created in the first place?" Alli shouted.

"What person we know can create flowers?" Lindsay asked incredulously.

"Nia!" everyone said in unison.

"Frex and the Wizard have her and Sydney! We have to save them!" Alli said, trying to karate chop the flower.

Derek stepped forward and, taking a deep breath, created a large fireball in his hands, chucked it at the stem of the flower. The flower roared and slumped to the ground as it was engulfed in the flames. The flames died down after a while and the flower was gone.

Nia turned back to the Wizard, a mixture of hurt and anger written all over her face.

"You two will help us, or else your little friends are ours," Frex sneered.

"You. Will. Not. Harm. Them," Nia said, turning her attention back outside, where Lindsay, Alli, Derek and Glinda were making sure no one was seriously wounded.

"You will help us!" Frex said.

"No!" Sydney shouted.

Frex turned around and raised his hand to slap Sydney, but Sydney was quicker. She grabbed Frex's wrist and twisted it, causing the older bald man to cry out in pain.

The Wizard stepped forward and, grabbing Frex's other hand, pulled him towards the door. "You girls don't have a choice. Either you help us, or your friends pay the consequences." He slammed the door and locked it behind him.

"He can't harm Lindsay, Alli, Glinda and Derek," Sydney muttered.

"We're going to have to help them. It's the only way to make sure they stay safe," Nia said.

"What if they're lying?"

"Then… I don't know. But right now, we don't have another option."

"You're right. We're doing this for Glinda, Lindsay, Derek and Alli."

"For them."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lindsay, Alli, Derek and Glinda burst into the Emerald City palace.

"We _need _to find them. _Now!_" Lindsay was freaking out, nearly hyperventilating. It's like everyone was sucked back into a nightmare.

"Okay, um..." Alli trailed off, wracking her brain for ideas.

"Look!" Derek shouted, pointing at the grand staircase. Blue and purple sparkling smoke tendrils were twisting around each other in the air.

"Magic," Glinda breathed.

"Come on!" Lindsay shouted, following the magic trail up the stairs.

The quintet ran up several flights of stairs, narrowly avoiding guards, and came to an open area on one of the many floors. The magic trails stopped halfway up the next flight.

"They have to be here somewhere," Derek said, doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

Suddenly, out of the shadows came two figures. The five straightened up, fearing the worst.

* * *

"Do we have to?"

"Remember, we're doing this to protect them, Nia," the two voices whispered. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Lindsay looked up at the staircase and pointed. Everyone looked to see Nia and Sydney descending the steps, their fades expressionless. The blue magic swirls recoiled into Sydney's fingertips and the purple into Nia's as they walked.

"Girls! Thank Oz you're alright!" Glinda ran forward to hug them. The blonde woman pulled back when she realized the heroes' arms hung limp at their sides, eyes staring off into space. Glinda took a second look at their eyes. They weren't red, but deep shades of brown. "What? I don't understand."

Lindsay walked over. "Girls? It's me, Lindsay, do you remember who I am?"

"And Alli. Toss toss?" the brunette tried, stepping forward.

"Derek. Do you remember any of us?" He walked up to them as well.

"Enemies," Nia started in a soft, shaky voice.

"What did she say?" Lindsay asked nobody in particular.

"Enemies," Nia said louder this time.

"There are enemies loose in the palace!" Sydney said in a strong voice.

"What?" Alli asked in disbelief, her and Glinda each grasping a girl's shoulders.

"They're not brainwashed," Glinda said.

"They're doing it on purpose!" Lindsay growled.

"Hold on, maybe-" Derek was cut off by the angry remarks of Lindsay, Alli and Glinda. _This_ is why he needed Fiyero. "Maybe they don't have a choice!" Derek yelled. Everyone stopped talking. "We only saw what happened to brainwashed people. We never saw anything else. Don't jump to conclusions," Derek reasoned. The three women took this into consideration and stopped the accusations.

"Then… what do we do?" Glinda asked.

"Maybe this will work," Derek smiled. Turning, he walked up the steps towards Nia and Sydney. "Blue ink sinks in, Like a ghost that won't wash off your skin. It still comes back. It still comes back."

Nia and Sydney realized what Derek was doing and stepped back.

_Please don't_, Nia thought.

"There's a guilt that you can't shake away, for coming back," Derek continued.

"He's trying to make this even harder than it already is," Sydney whispered.

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know how to come back."

"Come back! Come back! Come back" Lindsay, Alli and Glinda sang, their voices desperate.

"Come back," Derek sang, holding his hand out to the girls.

The girls did their best to keep their faces expressionless. They were never good at holding in their feelings when _Dogfight_ songs came on. They had to stay strong. They had to do this for them.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see," Nia sang softly.

"Be the good girls we've always had to be," Sydney sang.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know," Nia whispered.

"Guards!" Sydney shouted, still maintaining her strong voice.

"Maybe they _are_ brainwashed," Alli whispered sadly.

Footsteps that sounded like a herd of elephants grew louder and louder. Five guards appeared.

"What is it?" the first guard asked.

"Take them to the dungeon!" Nia said, her voice equally as strong as Sydney's as she pointed at Lindsay.

"You heard the girls!" the first guard said. The other guards charged at Glinda, Derek, Alli and Lindsay.

"How could you do this to us?" Lindsay asked as a guard held her hands behind her back. Tears formed in her eyes and slid down her cheek. "You're not brainwashed! We know you're not! How could you turn on us like that?!"

The girls turned away, knowing that if they saw Lindsay cry, they would crack in a heartbeat.

"The dungeon!" Sydney shouted, struggling to keep her tears at bay. _Remember why you're doing this. You're doing this to keep them safe._

Obeying, the guards escorted the protesting Broadway stars and Glinda down to the dungeon.

"That was so hard," Nia said once they were gone, finally allowing her tears to fall down her cheek.

"I know. I hate doing this. What are we going to do?"

"We can't tell them, or else Frex and the Wizard will do something unspeakably horrendible to them."

"We need to figure out a way to stop them on our own."

"Ooh, doing inside work from the inside," Nia smiled. "I like it."

"Let's just get to work before all this goes to your head," Sydney said, leading Nia away.

"We're working for Frex and the Wizard. How could _that_ go to my head?"

* * *

The guards threw Alli, Lindsay, Derek, and Glinda, into the dungeon, slamming the iron door shut behind them.

"I can't believe them," Lindsay whispered, forcing herself upright.

"How could they do this to us?" Alli whimpered.

"Now it's official. We can't trust them anymore," Lindsay whispered.

"Guys, let's think for a moment. First of all, Lindsay, they love you. You're their favorite Elphaba. Secondly, Alli, they think you're the funniest person in the world. And thirdly, for Pete's sake, Lindsay, they _SHIP_ us!" Derek said, violently gesturing to himself and Lindsay. "And didn't you tell me they fainted when you hugged them? Fangirls like that just don't turn on their role models. They just don't!"

"Derek, they just did," Alli said, not listening to reason.

"I swear, when I see Fiyero, I will get him for leaving me alone in a situation like this," Derek muttered, face palming.

Lindsay brought her knees to her chest and sobbed. "I… I just can't believe this. They betrayed us and now we're stuck down here. What are we going to do?"

* * *

**Sorry, guys, but Sydney and I wanted to kill ALL the feels. If you hate us after this chapter, it's perfectly understandable. I would be mad at us, too. But still, don't let that stop you from reviewing. We still need YOUR help to save the Animals. Review for the Animals and GLAD (We're pulling a "Nia" now. Special one-shot prize with the prompt of your choice if you're the first person to correctly guess what GLAD is!)**

**Songs Used:**

'**Come Back' from Dogfight**

'**Let it Go' from Frozen**


	4. We Want to Tell You, But We Can't

Chapter 4: We Want to Tell You, But We Can't

**AN: Wow… um… thanks for the reviews, guys. And in case any of you were confused (which none of you were), Sydney and I basically hurt Lindsay, Alli, Derek and Glinda to stop Frex and the Wizard from hurting them. It makes **_**perfect**_** sense, I know. This is basically how fangirls protect their Broadway role models in a fictional story. So until Sydney and I can come up with the plane money to move to Peru, we're stuck here.**

**The winner of the "Nia" is Elphabalover101! Congratulations to everyone who reviewed the correct answer, and for everyone who knew, but just didn't review. GLAD stands for Glinda, Lindsay, Alli, Derek. We're so original, I know. Sydney and I will co-write your special one-shot. Send us a review or PM with your plot plan in mind. :)**

**Oh, and we won't be sparing your feels this chapter, either. Sorry. Oh wait…. NO WE'RE NOT!**

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own **_**Wicked**_** the book, musical, soundtrack etc. or any other musicals, movies or books we may or may not have referenced in this story! We know! We get it! Stop rubbing it in our faces!**

**NiatheWickedLover: WE HAVE KILLED THE FEELS! THEY ARE DEAD!**

**WickedNCIS: We would LOVE to build a snowman! :P**

**Doglover645: you did NOT just slap us. *snaps fingers in a z formation* WE HAVE OUR REASONS!**

**Elphabalover101: YAY! send us your prompt! and we have our reasons, Elisa!**

**StephWickedGirl: THANK YOU! We are oh so dramatic. ;)**

**spiritwarrior27: haha yes!**

**NellytheActress: no! NELLYYYYY! :( why are you on strike?**

**Chanty420: we do need to flash over to Earth and check on Kyle. I feel bad. he's not in Oz with us. but yeah. We love Derek's lines, too! :P he's hilarious. And though we torture you, you read and review and make us happy, so we update. it's a cycle.**

**JustYoRegularFictionLover: we tried to give them a break and...you'll see… *mysterious smirk***

* * *

"I… can't… believe… they… would… do… that!" Alli yelled, kicking the cell door between each word, trying to bust it down, but to no avail. "AND they took away my karate-chopping powers! Not cool!" She slumped down on the floor with a dramatic sigh and a thump.

"Alli, calm down," Derek said, placing his hands on the brunette.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down, you brainless scarecrow!" Alli shouted, pushing Derek away from her.

"She _told_ you," Glinda muttered, giving Derek a small smile.

"First of all," Derek said, holding up one finger. "I'm not brainless. Second of all," two fingers, "I'm not a scarecrow! And thirdly," three fingers, "we need to all calm down so we can figure out a way to get out of here."

"Derek, there's no way out," Lindsay whispered sadly, wiping tears away from her red, puffy eyes.

"NO! We can't die down here!" Alli shouted, hyperventilating.

Glinda quickly clasped her hand over Alli's mouth to stop her rant. "Alli, we'll go shopping later if you just calm down."

"Okay," Alli sniffed.

"Now that that's over," Derek sighed, "we can actually think. And I have an idea."

"Derek, we already tried singing 'Come Back'. It didn't work," Lindsay whispered.

"It didn't work with you, so why should it have worked with them?" Alli asked.

"Because they're not really brainwashed. Their eyes weren't red, remember?" Derek said.

"They turned on us."

"Maybe it's not the reason you think."

"Derek, they went over to the dark side. Why would they do that?" Lindsay asked.

"Maybe the dark side had cookies," Alli suggested, trying to lighten the mood. Glinda hit her over the head with her bubble wand. "Ow!" Alli grimaced, rubbing her now-sore head.

"Shh!" Glinda chided. She didn't understand what Alli just said, but she knew it just wasn't the right time.

Derek sighed. _It would be better if they figured it out for themselves_, he thought, remaining silent.

* * *

"We need to find that spell!" Sydney said, running through the castle, dragging Nia behind her.

"It could be anywhere," Nia sighed, trying to catch her breath. Oz, _this_ was why she wasn't on the track team.

"Nia and Sydney!" a guard called. The girls turned around and saw Lenus, the head guard, saluting them.

"Yes, Lenus?" Sydney asked.

"We have captured the green witch and the traitor," Lenus said, stepping to the side to reveal two unconscious figures behind held by the other guards.

"Very good," Nia said, giving the guards a fake nod. "Take them to the dungeon."

Nodding, Lenus led the other guards down the stairs.

"Let's follow them. We'll be there when Elphaba and Fiyero wake up. If anything, we should tell them. Maybe they can help us," Sydney whispered.

"We are _so_ going to be the presidents of the drama club when we're seniors," Nia said, following Sydney down the stairs.

"They might as well make us the presidents now," Sydney whispered, tip-toeing down the stairs.

"They should."

The girls got down to the dungeon without being noticed. Lindsay, Alli, Derek and Glinda were on the other side, making things all the more easy. They slipped the key to Elphaba and Fiyero's cell and slid inside. They were surprised to find Elphaba and Fiyero awake.

"Elphie! Yero!" the girls exclaimed, running to give them a hug.

Fiyero and Elphaba turned around and smiled, seeing the young teenagers running towards them.

"Girls!" Fiyero smiled, hugging them.

Elphaba joined the group hug. "We're so happy to see you, but how did you get here?"

"Yeah, about that," Nia began. "You see, Glinda may or may not have had a magic outburst that may or may not have caused the power to go out in Lindsay and Alli's apartment complexes which may or may not have caused them to stay at my house which may or may not have caused us to be sent here by her magic."

"May or may not?" Fiyero asked, confused.

"I think you know what we mean, seeing as we're here," Sydney said.

"Where are Lindsay, Alli, and Derek?" Fiyero asked.

"Really long story," Sydney said before beginning to tell the whole story.

"Wow," Fiyero said. "That really was a long story."

"We're trying to find the ancient spell that grants only one wish. We're going to use it to permanently banish Frex and the Wizard from Oz," Nia added.

"I like that idea," Elphaba smiled evilly.

"Any ideas as to where it could be, Elphaba?" Sydney asked.

"Well, they wouldn't be stupid enough to hide it here," she started. "Oh! Frex always kept a special book under lock and key. He never opened the box or read the book. I never saw it. I was only told there was a book in there. Maybe that's the spell!" Elphaba concluded.

"How are we supposed to get to Munchkinland unnoticed?" Nia asked in an incredulous tone.

"We could tell Frex and the Wizard that Glinda kept something hidden in Munchkinland, and we know where it is. They'll let us go," Sydney resolved.

"Let's go! We'll be back soon. We promise nothing bad will happen to you," Nia swore to the two adults in the cell. As the teenagers walked out of the cell, Elphaba and Fiyero had no doubt in their minds that the girls could fix this mess.

"Oh, Fiyero!" Nia looked back over her shoulder. "You may want to start avoiding Derek."

"Why?" Fiyero asked. He had actually missed his Earth counterpart.

"He's really upset with you."

"What did I do?"

"You left him alone with Lindsay and Alli," Sydney said simply.

"Okay… and?" Fiyero asked, still not getting it.

"And Glinda," both girls said, smirking.

Fiyero's eyes widened in shock as he realized what he had put poor Derek through. "Oh Oz."

"It was nice knowing you," Sydney giggled under her breath, following Nia outside.

"Why did you do that?" The girls heard Elphaba scolding Fiyero as they walked out.

"Do what?" Fiyero asked.

Sighing, Elphaba face palmed. Even though Fiyero was human again, he was still very much brainless.

"Are you sure you'll be able to keep that promise?" Sydney asked once she and Nia were out of earshot of the two adults.

"We're going to have to try," Nia whispered, determination sparkling in her brown eyes.

"Because until we try…"

"We'll never know," both girls sang, giggling as they walked up to Frex and the Wizard in their office.

"Ah, so good to see you young ladies," Frex smiled.

"Likewise," Nia deadpanned. She really wasn't in the mood for this.

The Wizard looked up and scowled. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Haven't you ever heard that it's illegal to kidnap people?" Sydney retorted.

"Sydney," Nia hissed, jabbing her friend in the ribs.

"What can we help you girls with?" Frex asked, silently telling the Wizard to cooperate.

"We have been able to get more information from the prisoners," Nia said, practically having to spit out the word 'prisoners'.

"Good job, girls," Frex smiled evilly.

"We need to go to Munchkinland to get the Orb of Lurline," Sydney lied.

"Brillant! Wait… what's the Orb of Lurline?" the Wizard asked.

"It's an orb… that belonged to Lurline," Nia said, wondering if the Wizard was also brainless. It sure seemed like that.

"It's the most powerful object in Oz. More powerful than the Grimmerie. We were able to get Glinda to tell us where it is and we're going to Munchkinland to get it for you," Sydney said, still lying through her teeth.

"Very well. We will allow you to travel to Munchkinland," the Wizard said.

Nia and Sydney nodded and hurried out of the room. "I can't believe they bought that," Nia muttered.

"Neither can I," Sydney said, grabbing two brooms from the closet. Snapping her fingers, the brooms rose off the ground and into their hands.

"Let's go!" Nia exclaimed, mounting the broom and taking off.

* * *

An hour later, the girls arrived at the governor's estate in Munchkinland. Nia walked up to the front door and yanked on the handle.

"It's locked! How are we supposed to get in?" she exclaimed, kicking the door.

Sydney smirked and walked up next to her friend. She shooed Nia off the 'welcome' doormat and lifted it up. She picked up a key and laughed when Nia gave her an incredulous look. "Where else would they hide a spare key?" She unlocked the door and they went inside.

They walked into the manor and looked around for Frex's study.

"FOUND IT!" Nia shouted, and Sydney followed her voice to a big room.

"Ugh," Sydney muttered.

"What?"

"This room is just so… _Frex_," Sydney said and shuddered.

"Agreed. Now, where is this box that Elphaba told us about?" Nia asked nobody in particular as she began to snoop around the room.

Every box they found, the two teenagers checked to see if they were locked. None of them were.

"Ugh! This one's stuck. I can't get it open!" Sydney grumbled, attempting to yank the top off of a box.

Nia abruptly stopped what she was doing and ran over to her friend. "It's locked?"

"Yes! And I can't...Why are you looking at me like that?" Sydney asked as Nia gave her a pointed look.

"It's _locked_."

"Yeah, so- _oh_!" Sydney realized, and her eyes brightened.

"It's about time," Nia muttered in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Whatever. How are we going to get it open?"

"How about this?" Sydney said, and snapped her fingers. The lid of the box flew across the room.

"Whoa," Nia whispered. "We can do that?"

"Apparently," Sydney said, kneeling down and looking into the box. She gasped at what she saw inside.

"What? What is it?" Nia asked, kneeling beside her friend. "Sweet Oz."

Sydney reached down and pulled out a large leather-bound book. She blew on it, dust flying everywhere.

"Was" cough "that" cough "really" double cough "necessary?" Nia coughed, brushing away the dust flying around her face.

"Sorry," Sydney grinned sheepishly, wiping the rest of the dust off. She noticed a purple ribbon marking a page in the center of the book. Opening it, she scanned over the page. "This is it! This is the spell!"

"Perfect," Nia smiled. "Now all we have to do is -"

"Wait!"

"And there it is," Nia sighed. "What is it?"

"Read this!" Sydney said, shoving the book in Nia's face. "It says that all five of the heroes need to say it together."

Nia gave Sydney a confused look, then realized what the problem was. "That means we need Lindsay, Alli and Derek."

"And we can't go to them."

"I just wish we could tell them."

"You know why we can't. If we do, who knows what horrible things Frex and the Wizard will do to them? I don't even want to think about it."

"We can't do this without them."

"I know, but…"

"Should we try to go back to them? Maybe late at night when everyone is asleep?"

"Yeah. It should be easy, considering the fact that the guards never do their jobs right," Sydney giggled.

"It's settled," Nia said, placing the book in her bag that looked very similar to Elphaba's 'Defying Gravity' bag. "We'll go to them tonight. Let's just hope they'll listen to us."

"They did seem pretty mad at us."

"We need to fix this, and fast." Nia linked arms with Sydney as they ran out of the house.

* * *

Back in the Emerald City Palace dungeons that night, Alli, Lindsay, Derek and Glinda were sulking in their cell.

"I. Can't. TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Alli screamed and ran up to the cell wall, kicking it and trying to break it down.

"Woah!" Derek jumped up and pulled Alli away from the wall before she seriously hurt herself. "What on Earth are you doing?"

"We're not on Earth, smart one," Alli retorted.

"Will you guys _stop_?" Lindsay said from the corner. Derek and Alli immediately shut up, hearing the shakiness in Lindsay's voice.

"What's the matter, Linds?" Derek asked her.

"What's the _matter_? I'll _tell _you what's the matter!" Lindsay growled, standing up and pacing the cell. "We're locked in a cell in the dungeon because of our interns who turned all evil on us, and we can't get out. We can't use our powers in here, and I don't want to be stuck in here until I die!" she yelled, frustration and anger backing up every word.

"Lindsay, I know you're upset, but we _will_ get out of here," Glinda promised, sitting on the floor, her ballgown pooling around her.

"How do you know? How can you promise me that?" Lindsay asked the good witch in an incredulous tone.

"Well…"

"Exactly. You _can't_. Don't make promises you can't keep, Glinda."

"Um, guys?" Alli said in a small voice from where she stood near the cell bars. Everyone ignored her as they kept arguing over whether or not they would make it out of the cell. "GUYS!" Alli screamed, and everyone went silent and looked at her with combined expectant and shocked expressions painted on their faces. "Look who decided to come pay us a visit," she said, pointing to the four figures outside the cell.

"Elphie!" Glinda exclaimed, jumping up and running to the bars, grasping them. "How did you get here? You need to get out of here before they know you came."

"Oh, they know I'm here. We were captured," Elphaba stated, gesturing to herself and Fiyero.

"How did you get out?" Glinda asked in a confused voice.

"Them," Elphaba responded, and her and Fiyero parted to reveal two other people.

"_You_!" Lindsay growled, standing up.

"Woah! Hold up!" Nia said, holding her hands up in surrender. "We're not going to hurt you!"

"Then why did you come? Why did you send us here?" Lindsay asked, betrayal evident in her voice.

"Let us explain. _Please_," Sydney begged.

"Fine," Alli said.

"Thank you," Sydney sighed in relief. "Frex and the Wizard knocked us out while we were entering the palace. They captured us and forced Nia to create that flower monster. They told us that if we didn't do as they said and helped them, they would hurt you. We had to pretend we were against you to keep you safe. We didn't _want_ to do it."

"They made us," Nia added, unlocking the cell door. "And then when Lenus, a guard, told us they captured Elphaba and Fiyero, we came down here and Elphaba told us where she thought the spell was that could permanently banish Frex and the Wizard from Oz. We lied to them and said that Glinda told us where the Orb of Lurline was, and it was more powerful than the Grimmerie, so they let us go to Munchkinland."

"And then we flew on our brooms to the governor's estate, and got the book containing the spell from Frex's study, came back here, freed Elphaba and Fiyero and then came to free you, too. See, we meant well," Sydney finished the story.

"I _told_ you!" Derek exclaimed in exasperation. "And I can't believe you left me alone with them!" he hissed to Fiyero.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Fiyero responded, looking scared at Derek's murderous expression.

"You- You did what you did for us? Not to hurt us?" Lindsay asked, not able to believe it.

"We did," Sydney said, trying to sounds sincere.

"Why do I not believe you?" Lindsay snarled.

"We- what?" Nia asked.

"You threw us down here without mercy!"

"I thought we just went over this story."

"You could have told us!"

"Believe us, we wanted to, but we couldn't. It was too dangerous. Do you know how hard it was not to cry or show any emotion when Derek started singing 'Come Back'? You know how emotional we get. We remember why we sang it the first time."

Lindsay growled, scaring the girls out of their skin. "So, you just leave us down here to die?!" She was very near hysterics now. "And another thing… were the cookies good?"

"Actually, Frex and the Wizard lied about the cookies," Nia frowned, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. "The dark side always lies about having cookies."

Tears streamed down Lindsay's face, falling onto the ground.

"Lindsay," the girls whispered. "Okay, we know it probably wasn't the best idea, but we did it for you, for all of you."

"So, you basically hurt us to stop Frex and the Wizard from hurting us. That makes me feel _so_ much better!" Lindsay spat sarcastically.

"Again, not the best idea we've had," Sydney said, stepping closer to Lindsay.

"Get away from me!" Lindsay yelled, taking a step back.

"Lindsay," Nia whispered softly. Then, she had an idea. With the prison completely silent, she began to sing. "Some kinds of time are real quick to leave you. Some kinds of time you can't dream away. Some kinds of time are said to deceive you."

"Some kinds of time repeat and replay. Oh a smell. A sound can take you back," Sydney sang along.

"Oh take me back. Oh a smell. A sound, a memory you found can take you back," Nia sang. "Lindsay, please, we can't do this without you."

"Please?" Sydney whispered.

"Oh, take me back. Take me back," both girls sang.

Nia took out the book and held it out to them. Derek stepped forward. Sydney and Nia flashed him a grateful smile before turning their gazes back to Alli and Lindsay.

"Lindsay? Alli?" Sydney asked, practically begging them.

Alli turned around and look at the girls. Like Lindsay, she was extremely upset. She turned back to Lindsay, who started sobbing. She wanted to believe the girls, but as she looked around at the cell they were being held in, it blinded her from seeing the truth.

"No," Lindsay whispered. Angrily, she whirled around to face them. "Get out."

"Lindsay please, we didn't mean to hurt you. You have to believe us," Sydney said desperately.

"Get. Out!" Lindsay shouted.

Nia and Sydney, hurt, though not shocked, by Lindsay's reaction, finally allowed tears to come. As they sobbed, the ground began to shake. Cracks appeared in the walls. Purple and blue smoke angrily swirled around the group. Elphaba and Fiyero quickly wrapped their arms protectively around the girls. Derek pushed Lindsay, Glinda and Alli out of the way as part of the ceiling caved in.

"What are they doing?" Alli whispered.

"Apparently, Glinda and I aren't the only people who have magic outbursts," Elphaba said, soothingly stroking Nia's hair.

"Make it stop," Sydney whispered to Fiyero.

"Make what stop?" Fiyero whispered back.

"The… pain."

Fiyero looked at Elphaba, unsure of what to say. Elphaba smiled softly as she opened her arms. Sydney ran in, engulfing the green witch in a hug. "It's okay. It's going to be alright," Elphaba whispered soothingly.

"No, it won't," Sydney sobbed.

Everyone was too busy to hear the footsteps approaching the cell until it was too late.

"What's going on down here?!" a strong voice bellowed.

* * *

**AN from Nia: Imagine Sydney and I bringing your feels back to life and then killing them again! Also, you will never believe what happened to me while Sydney and I were writing this last part in the prison. While we were writing it, my posters of me with Lindsay and Derek from when I saw **_**Wicked**_** on my birthday FELL DOWN! I'll take that as a symbolic sign. Anyway, reviews make us extremely happy! Favorite lines, anyone?**

**Song used:**

"**Take Me Back" from Dogfight**


	5. This is Gonna be Harder Than We Thought

Chapter 5: This is Going to be Harder Than We Thought

**AN: HEYOOO! :P Here we are, chapter 5 of this amazing, back in Oz story! If anyone can guess the reference there, the next chapter is dedicated to you! Thanks for all the response last chapter! **

**NiatheWickedLover: B-U-S-T-E-D! We are feels killers! Elisa, give us your idea for your one-shot when you get one!**

**Doglover645: Not happy… but, she won't go to the dark side… sorry…**

**Elphabalover101: SYMBOLIC SIGNS! We **_**will**_** fix it. Don't worry. It might be...a little while… hehe**

**StephWickedGirl: Yay! Thank you!**

**WickedNCIS: THEY. ARE. SO. REAL.**

**bubbles_and_brooms (Guest): SORRY! (not sorry :P)**

**Chanty420: Thank Goodness (hehe) you believe us!**

**gemfinder360: THANK YOU SO MUCH! And no, Lindsay and Derek didn't get together, and Lindsay and Michael are still married, but we decided the story needed Klendez because Klendez makes us HAPPY! :)**

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own **_**Wicked**_** the book, musical, soundtrack etc. or any other musicals, movies or books we may or may not have referenced in this story!**

* * *

"What's going on down here?!" a loud voice bellowed.

Nia and Sydney froze. Gulping, they slowly turned around. The Wizard and Frex were standing in the doorway, evil glares on their faces.

"We're in trouble," Sydney muttered.

"No Shiz." Nia clutched the book tightly against her chest, determined to protect it with her life.

"Ah, you found the book," the Wizard sneered.

"You're not getting this book," Nia hissed.

"Oh, are we?" Frex smiled evilly. "Guards!" he shouted.

"Guards?! Guards?! Why is it always guards?!" Sydney sighed.

"I don't know," Nia whispered as five guards appeared.

"Seize them!" Frex shouted, pointing at Lindsay, Alli, Fiyero, Elphaba and Derek. Nodding, the guards ran in and grabbed the Broadway stars.

"NO!" the girls shouted.

"We warned you what would happen if you disobeyed us," the Wizard said. "Now, your friends will pay the consequences."

"If you touch them, I swear…" Sydney threatened, taking a step towards the two men.

"What? You'll shoot sparkles at us?" Frex cackled. Sydney's face turned red with anger.

"Sydney, don't," Nia interjected.

"They're already going to hurt me, what does it matter?" Sydney clenched her fists and huge blocks of rock that fell from the walls and ceiling were hurled at the evil men, who dodged them with ease.

"You were seriously wrong to do that," the Wizard growled.

"Sydney!" Nia shouted. "This was not part of the plan!"

Sydney ignored her friend as she continued to use rocks from the walls and ceiling to hurl at the two evil men.

"Sydney, if you don't stop right now, this whole place will cave in!" Nia shouted.

Sydney unclenched her fists and the rocks dropped to the floor with a bang.

"What is the _matter_ with you?" Frex asked.

"We could ask _you_ the same question," Nia growled at him.

The guards tightened their grip around Lindsay, Alli, Derek, Glinda, Elphaba and Fiyero.

"We need to do something," Sydney whispered.

"I know, but what?" Nia whispered back.

"Give us the book, and all this will stop," Frex cooed.

"You seriously think we'll give it to you?" Nia asked him in an incredulous tone.

"Don't do it!" Came Derek's voice from behind them.

"Quiet, you!" A guard hissed at him and shoved him into the wall.

"DEREK!" Lindsay screeched at the top of her lungs.

"You're never getting this book," Sydney sneered.

"We can do this the hard way, or our way," Frex whispered, his voice dangerously low.

"Just give us the book and we can pretend this never happened," the Wizard added.

"What do we do?" Sydney whispered to Nia. "That guard has a gun."

Nia looked over her shoulder and saw that, indeed, the guard did have a gun. "We have to give it to them."

"We'll give it to you on one condition," Sydney said in a strong, loud voice.

"And what's that?" the Wizard sneered in her face.

Sydney took a deep breath before responding. "You lock us up instead and let Lindsay, Alli, Derek, Glinda, Fiyero and Elphaba go."

"What?!" Nia hissed under her breath.

"I'm sorry, just trust me," Sydney whispered.

"How is this going to help?"

"I… don't know."

Nia took a deep breath, trying to keep herself from flying off the handle. "As usual, you always come up with the win-win situation ideas."

"Well, I don't see you coming up with a better idea," Sydney retorted.

Frex approached Nia and grabbed the book from her arms. "Finally. The book is finally ours!"

Nia and Sydney waited. "Well?" Sydney asked.

"Shut up!" Nia hissed.

Frex nodded to the guard holding Elphaba. Smirking, the guard took a whip out of his belt.

"WOAH! HOLD ON!" Nia yelled, getting all up in Frex's face. "You do know she _isn't _ really your daughter, right?"

"What?"

"Well, she's not your daughter. She's _his_!" She pointed at the Wizard. "So, since she's one of your daughters, can we please put the whip away?" The guard raised his hand to bring the whip down on Elphaba. Nia groaned and created a flower monster that swallowed the guard whole. "Anyone else want to make me mad?!" Nobody answered, looking terrified at the wrath of the teenager. "Good. I didn't think so."

"You insolent little girl!" the Wizard growled.

"Excuse me?! I'm _fifteen_!"

"_Nia_!" Sydney hissed. "_Not_ the time."

"Now that we have the book, none of this matters anymore," Frex exclaimed, opening the book. Frowning, he turned it upside down. "I can't read this."

The Wizard looked over his shoulder. "Neither can I."

"I think I know where this is going," Sydney muttered.

"Me too. And I don't like it one bit," Nia agreed.

Growling, Frex stomped over to Elphaba, who was now being held by the guard holding Lindsay. "You! You can read this, can't you?"

"I was right," Sydney muttered.

Elphaba turned away, refusing to answer. Frex raised his hand and slapped Elphaba hard across her cheek.

"Elphie!" Glinda shouted, struggling against the guard holding her.

"Lenus!" the Wizard shouted.

Lenus came running into the cell. "Yes, Your Wizardness?"

Nia and Sydney rolled their eyes.

"It seems like Miss Elphaba here refuses to answer my question. You know what to do," Frex sneered.

"Yes, sir!" Lenus said, taking a whip out of his back pocket. Nia and Sydney moved to defend Elphaba, but were grabbed by the guard with the gun.

"Don't move. Don't make any sudden movements," Sydney whispered.

"Does clenching my fists and glaring the guard down count as a sudden movement?" Nia whispered back.

"I don't think so."

"You do know I can hear you, right?" the guard growled, annoyed at the fact that he was holding back two teenage girls.

"We can create a distraction!" Nia hissed in an even quieter voice.

"Ten seconds?" Sydney asked with the same amount of volume in her voice. Nia nodded, and the girls counted to ten in their heads.

Then, they kicked the guard in the shins, and he dropped his gun when he fell over. Sydney grabbed it as Nia ran and jumped onto Lenus' back.

"I can't see!" Lenus thrashed the whip around blindly.

The whip came crashing down hard on Elphaba's back multiple times before Nia could reach it.

"FAE!" Fiyero shouted.

Elphaba hung her head, determined not to give Frex and the Wizard the satisfaction of seeing her cry out in pain. Nia quickly grabbed the whip and pulled it from Lenus' hand.

"I hate it when we don't think our plans through!" Nia said, running back to Sydney.

"When do we ever think our plans through?" Sydney asked, slowly shaking her head.

"Good point." Nia thrusted out her hand and a weed sprang up from the prison floor and knocked the book out of Frex's hands. Stomping her foot, she created a multitude of weeds that wrapped around the legs of the guards, Frex and the Wizard.

"Err… Nia?" Sydney asked. Nia turned around and realized that she accidently caused the weeds to wrap around Sydney.

"Whoops. Sorry," Nia said, snapping her fingers and making the weeds around Sydney vanish.

"Is this thing even loaded?" Sydney muttered under her breath, fooling around with the musket in her hands.

"Be careful!" Fiyero yelled.

"I know, I k-" A bullet shot out of the gun and made a hole in the wall. "I guess it _is _loaded." Sydney smirked, walking over to Frex and the Wizard.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," Nia said, coming up beside her friend and they circled the two men in opposite directions.

"We can do this the hard way or our way," Sydney repeated their threat. Frex and the Wizard just laughed.

"Why are they laughing? They're supposed to be _afraid _of us," Nia whispered to Sydney and the other girl shrugged.

"You girls really don't pay attention, do you?" the Wizard sneered, and the sound of approaching footsteps echoed down the dungeon halls. The rest of the Gale Force soldiers appeared behind them.

"Now we're screwed," Sydney said.

"I'll create a distraction. You tell the others to get out of here!" Nia hissed to her friend, who nodded and ran just as the flower monsters and plants began popping up.

Sydney ran over to Lindsay, Elphaba, Alli, Glinda, Derek and Fiyero. "Get out of here!" she yelled over the noise. "We'll meet you out there, just go!" And she ran back to assist Nia.

Once the six adults slipped out, unnoticed, the guards had grabbed Sydney and Nia.

"What in Oz is _wrong_ with you girls?" Frex asked as he and his evil friend got up and moved in closer to the teenagers.

"We did what we had to do," Sydney said with a defiant smirk.

"And there's nothing you can do about it," Nia added. "You can't even read from the book."

"True. But you have powers. You can read from it," the Wizard pointed out.

"We can. We're not going to, but we can," Sydney confirmed.

"Unless you want your friends to suffer more…"

"They're gone. They escaped. You can't hurt them anymore!" Sydney said in a strong voice.

"You think they'll stay away once they see this?" the Wizard sneered, uncovering a large crystal ball.

Gulping, Nia and Sydney prepared for the worst.

* * *

Little did the actors and their characters know, they wouldn't be seeing the girls that night.

"I… think… we're… far… enough," Glinda huffed, struggling to catch her breath.

Elphaba was leaning against Fiyero, still in a lot of pain from the whipping. "Fae, are you alright?" Fiyero whispered, helping Elphaba sit down on the soft grass.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," Elphaba whispered, forcing a small smile.

"Nia? Sydney?" Fiyero called, looking around for the girls. Gasping, he realized that they were no where to be found. "They're not here!"

"I thought they were going to run out behind us," Elphaba whispered.

While the characters were talking, the Broadway stars were being oddly quiet.

"What?" Elphaba stared Lindsay, Alli and Derek down. "Why are you so quiet?"

"They never were going to follow us. I can't believe I didn't realize it before!" Derek scolded himself, and he looked like he was about ready to smack himself upside the head.

"They cared…" Lindsay whispered.

"I feel awful," Alli added.

"What do we do? We've got to do something! We can't leave them down there! Who _knows_ what'll happen to them?" Lindsay rambled and began to pace.

"We can't go back there without getting captured," Elphaba said.

"Well, there's got to be another way to do this," Derek whispered, his brain on full speed as he tried to think of an idea.

"The only way we're going to get Nia and Sydney back is to defeat Frex and the Wizard," Glinda said.

"But we can't do that without them," Derek said. "We need five heros. Lindsay, Alli and I are only three. We need them for this thing to be complete."

"They're really strong. I hope they can hold out for a little bit while we think of a plan," Fiyero whispered, tenderly stroking Elphaba's hair.

"Fiyero, they're teenagers. No matter how strong they may seem on the outside, they're still really fragile," Lindsay said softly.

"They would be so mad at you if they heard you say that," Alli said, giving Lindsay a small smile.

Lindsay returned the small smile. She hoped they wouldn't be too late to save their interns.

* * *

"They left you. They don't care about you," the Wizard said in a hypnotizing voice.

Nia and Sydney shut their eyes, trying to block out his voice, but to no avail.

"You're with us now. We'll care for you. We'll take care of you," Frex whispered.

"Stay with us, and you'll never feel any more pain and hurt again," the Wizard whispered.

After a few seconds, Nia and Sydney opened their eyes again. The Wizard and Frex smiled. The girls' eyes were red.

* * *

**AN: D-R-A-M-A! So…. please don't kill us…. cupcake? *holds out huge platter of cupcakes* Favorite lines? Maybe it'll make us update faster….**


	6. Forming a Plan

**Chapter 6: Forming a Plan**

**AN: Heyoo! Anyway, the reference at the beginning of last chapter was a vague FlyGirl episode 5 reference. Thanks for all the response last chapter! We kinda had writers block, so we added a LOT of drama so it wasn't too boring. :P**

**NiatheWickedLover: Well, you know the reference now! :P I know. haha everyone wants to kill us, but **_**we**_** know what's actually happening….or will happen.**

**Doglover645: HERE'S YOUR UPDATE**

**bubbles_and_brooms (guest): Are your feels still dead? *smirks* *cackles***

**gemfinder360: Klendez is the only good thing about this situation.**

**Chanty420: THIS HYPNOSIS IS VERY STRONG. haha**

**WickedNCIS: Yay!... kinda…. It'll get better. And we're not **_**that**_** evil are we?**

**StephWickedGirl: Hahaha. I know. We all want to shoot Frex and the Wizard. And you were right about the singing! woah…**

**iamgoku: Frex and the Wizard suck. They cut NOBODY breaks.**

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own **_**Wicked**_** the book, musical, soundtrack etc. or any other musicals, movies or books we may or may not have referenced in this story!**

* * *

Three of the five Earth heroes and the three Ozians were moving throughout the Emerald city in secret; walking in shadows, alleyways, and places they weren't likely to be seen and re-captured.

Elphaba led them out of the city and into the woods a half mile away from the south gate. A mile or two into the woods, there was an Animal refugee camp. The Animals welcomed the green witch and her friends warmly, and gave them a place to rest for the meantime.

"It's so nice to see you again, Miss Elphaba," a Bear smiled.

"They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?" a Deer asked.

"I'm fine," Elphaba smiled, looking around at everyone.

"No, she's not fine," Fiyero said, his overprotective mode turning on.

"Yero," Elphaba warned in a soft whisper.

"She was whipped."

Elphaba face-palmed. The last thing she wanted was for everyone to worry about her. "I'm fine. Really. I've been through worse."

She shouldn't have said that. All the Animals crowded around her, wanting to help her.

"Someone fetch the doctor!" someone shouted.

"Oh no," Elphaba muttered, closing her eyes.

After she was checked over by the doctor and was assured she was fine, Elphaba had an idea.

"Glin! Do you still have that crystal ball?" she asked. Glinda always used to carry a crystal ball around with her in order to see all of Oz as she ruled.

"Yeah. Why?" Glinda pulled it out of her bag.

"We can look into it and see what's happening back at the palace," Elphaba said and chanted under her breath. An image appeared in the ball and the six of them all crowded around it. "Show me Sydney and Nia," Elphaba told the ball, and it obeyed her.

A cloud of purple smoke filled the crystal ball. When it cleared, it showed Sydney and Nia with the Wizard and Frex.

"Where else would they be?" Alli muttered sarcastically.

"Shh! I'm trying to watch!" Glinda shushed her.

Everyone watched in silence as Nia and Sydney aided the two most evil men on the face of Oz cage poor, innocent Animals.

"What are they doing?" Lindsay whispered.

"Now, before we get all 'What the actual heck are those two girls doing aiding the enemy?!', need I remind you of what happened last time?" Derek asked, stubbornly folding his arms over his chest.

"We really need to help them," Glinda whispered.

"But how?"

"We formulate a plan," Elphaba smiled. "And I have an idea."

* * *

Nia and Sydney were in their shared room, sitting on Sydney's bed in silence.

"Why do I feel… weird?" Sydney asked.

"I don't know. I don't feel like myself, either?"

"I feel like we're missing something."

"Or someone."

"Who are we missing?"

Neither one of the girls spoke for a while.

"They left us," Sydney whispered.

"They don't care about us," Nia hiccupped.

"I miss them."

"But they don't miss us."

"Nia, what's gonna happen to us?"

Nia quickly wrapped her arm around her friend and hugged her. "We'll be okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Sydney let out a small giggle as she held out her hand to Nia. Nia smiled as she realized what Sydney was doing and shook her hand. They did their special best friend handshake they made up when they were younger. Falling backwards onto the bed, the laughed for what seemed like the first time in forever.

* * *

Back at the Animal camp, Elphaba was letting her friends in on her plan.

"So, what you're telling me, is your plan is to have Lindsay make all of us invisible and sneak us into the castle?" Derek asked incredulously.

"Yes… Do you not like my plan?" Elphaba asked, taking a step forward.

Derek wasn't intimidated. "We've already snuck in there several times using that method. I don't think they'd be stupid enough to overlook that again."

"Well, do _you_ have a better plan?"

"I have one," Alli piped up and everyone looked at her expectantly. "Well, we've all seen the 'Wizard of Oz', right?" Everyone nodded 'yes' except Glinda, Elphaba and Fiyero. "It's basically a story about Dorothy, but nobody knows that Elphaba lived, or that her name _is_ Elphaba for that matter. Pretty much Elphaba is referred to 'the Wicked Witch of the West', Fiyero is just 'Scarecrow', Boq is 'Tin Man', the Lion Cub is 'Cowardly Lion', Nessa is 'the Wicked Witch of the East', and Glinda is just 'Glinda the Good Witch'. It all starts when the tornado brought the house that killed Nessa, and the Wizard is this _amazing_ guy," Alli explained. "So anyway, when Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion are trying to get into the castle (Kiamo Ko) to rescue Dorothy from the Wicked Witch- I'm sorry, everyone, I'm using character's names from the movie- they steal guards' uniforms. Why don't we do that?"

"Hello? Green?" Elphaba gestured to herself. "How many green people _are_ there in Oz, anyway?"

"Good point… Maybe we can rub flour on your face or something," Glinda suggested.

"Seriously?" Fiyero raised an eyebrow.

"It might work!" Glinda responded in a defensive tone.

"It might," Derek shrugged.

"Okay, suppose this works, and suppose we get into the castle undetected, we still have find Nia and Sydney without running into Frex and the Wizard… or more guards," Lindsay said.

"We'll be wearing guard uniforms, so we should be alright," Alli said.

"Great! Let's go Team SNAS!" Derek exclaimed.

"_SNAS?!" _everyone questioned.

"Yes, SNAS!" Derek smirked.

"What does that even mean?" Lindsay asked.

"You'll figure it out later," Derek chuckled, leading the group back to the palace.

"Wait!" Glinda shouted. She whispered something to a Boar, who nodded before running off, soon returning with a bag of flour. "Let's go!"

Lindsay made everyone invisible until they came to the Emerald City Palace. Unclenching her fist, the Broadway actress made everyone visible again.

"Here goes nothing," Elphaba said, biting her bottom lip as Glinda applied the flour on her skin. "I can't believe I agreed to let you do this to me."

"Well, you did," Glinda said. "And how are we going to get past them?" She pointed to six guards keeping watch outside the gate.

Elphaba smirked as she muttered a quick spell under her breath. The guards slumped to the floor, unmoving.

"Did you just…?" Lindsay gasped.

"No. They're asleep, but only for a few minutes," Elphaba said, quickly approaching the sleeping guards. "Now we switch clothes." Muttering another spell, their clothes were replaced with the guard uniforms.

"This is weird," Derek said, looking at the sleeping guard wearing his jeans and t-shirt. "That's my favorite t-shirt."

Alli giggled as she stared at the guard wearing Glinda's ball gown.

"Let's go before this gets weirder," Elphaba whispered.

"Is that even possible?" Derek asked, still pouting over his t-shirt.

"I honestly doubt it," Elphaba sighed. "Does anyone have a mirror?"

"I do!" Glinda pulled one out of thin air.

"How did you…? You know what? Never mind." Elphaba looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Woah," she breathed. Her face was ghostly white, all caked in flour. It felt strange, but she didn't mind.

"You need bronzer or _something_. You look like you haven't seen the sun your whole life!" Alli exclaimed, pulling powder bronzer out of her bag.

"Now I know why she plays Glinda," Fiyero chuckled.

Alli went to work on Elphaba. A few minutes later, Elphaba's green-turned-white skin looked more tan, giving it a normal hue.

"That's better," Alli smiled, putting the bronzer away.

"Now can we go?" Derek asked impatiently.

"Let's move!" Lindsay shout-whispered, leading the group forward.

"YOU!" They heard shouting when they were just five feet into the palace. The group froze and stood straight, turning around. Lenus stood before them. "Why aren't you in position?" he demanded. Glinda gulped nervously, her blue eyes flitting around.

"Sir," she began in the deepest voice she could muster. "We were told to get the teenagers for his Ozness and Sir Thropp, but we do not know where they are."

"They're in the top tower. Dismissed."

They all sighed in relief as Lenus walked away. "Nice, Glin," Elphaba smiled.

"Thanks," Glinda whispered. "At least now we know where Nia and Sydney are."

"Alright! Team SNAS forever!" Derek exclaimed, fist pumping the air.

"If you say that one more time…" Lindsay threatened.

Derek made a noise that sounded like something in between a laugh and a whimper and ran into the palace, closely followed by the rest of the group.

"What is with him and acronyms?" Fiyero questioned.

"No idea," Alli muttered.

Little did the group know that Sydney and Nia were watching them from their room in the tower. A flicker of red flashed within their eyes as they remembered the words of the two men.

"_If you see the traitors, put an end to them."_

"They're coming," Sydney whispered.

"What do we do?" Nia whispered back.

Sydney stepped back from the window. "We do as we were told."

Nodding, Nia looked out the window and gasped. "They're gone."

"They probably entered the palace already," Sydney whispered.

"They're coming for us."

"We need to stop them."

The girls turned to leave their room when the door burst open, revealing Lindsay, Elphaba, Alli, Glinda, Fiyero and Derek. Gulping, the two girls took a fearful step back.

"Nia! Sydney!" Lindsay smiled, running towards the girls. Yelping, the girls jumped away from the Broadway star. Lindsay stood there, shocked and upset. No one jumped away from her trying to give them a hug. She was Lindsay Mendez for crying out loud!

"Girls?" Alli whispered, stepping up next to her co-star. As both of them neared, they noticed something weird. The teenagers' eyes began to turn red.

"No," Lindsay whispered.

"Girls, what's wrong?" Derek asked, walking forward.

"St-Stay away from us!" Sydney stuttered.

"What?" Alli whispered.

"Y-You left us! You don't care about us!" Nia cried. "You betrayed us!"

"Deja-vu much?" Fiyero whispered, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Elphaba.

"We're with people who _care_ about us now," Sydney said coldly, her red eyes sending an icy glare in the group's direction.

"No!" Alli rushed forward and grasped her shoulders. "They _don't _care about you! They're using you for your magic! Please!"

Sydney yelped and shied away from her.

"How _dare_ you," Nia growled. "You're the ones who _left _us. You're the ones who don't care."

"Just go away," Sydney whispered angrily, hurt backing every word.

"Don't make us call the guards," Nia added before the two teenagers turned their backs to the six adults. After they all shared a look, they backed out of the room to reconsider their plan.

"That went well," Fiyero muttered.

"Shut up!" Elphaba hissed, smacking him upside the head, noticing the hurt look on the stars' faces.

"What happened to them?" Lindsay whispered.

"I think they've been brainwashed for real," Alli whispered.

"What do we do now?" Elphaba asked sadly.

Lindsay stopped walking, deep in thought. A light bulb went off in her head and she made her way back to the room.

"Lindsay, where are you going?" Derek shouted after the 'dez' part of 'Klendez'.

Lindsay ran to the room and threw the door open, determination twinkling in her brown eyes. Nia and Sydney turned around and gasped.

"Guards!" Nia shouted.

"A flower bows to autumn chill. October river frozen still. Give way. Give way," Lindsay sang softly, her eyes never leaving the girls.

Derek, Alli, Fiyero, Elphaba and Glinda followed her back and stood in the doorway, staring at Lindsay with wide, confused eyes.

"But the sparrow with his broken wing, burrows down to wait for spring. Give way. Give way."

"Guards!" Sydney shouted.

Lindsay knew she didn't have much time left, but that didn't stop her from trying. "Sparrow, sparrow, too afraid to fly. Sparrow, sparrow, too proud to try. And he's oh so far from home."

Looking up at the teenagers, Lindsay could have sworn she saw the red slowly disappearing from their eyes. Smiling, she continued to sing. "A spring and summer song too brief, the steady turn of a fallen leaf. Give way. Give way."

"I think it's working," Alli whispered to Derek.

"Of course it's working. _Dogfight _songs always work," Derek whispered back, smiling.

"You would know," the brunette giggled.

"And just before the winter storm, off to somewhere safe and warm. Give way. Give way," Lindsay sang, reaching her hand out to the girls.

The red was almost completely gone from their eyes. Lindsay smiled. Soon, she would have her interns back. Soon, everything would return to normal. Soon…

"What's going on in here?" a voice boomed.

Soon… the guards would come. The redness immediately returned to Nia and Sydney's eyes and they stepped away from Lindsay.

"Girls?" Lindsay whispered.

The guards quickly grabbed GLAD and Fiyeraba.

"Take them to the dungeon," Nia ordered.

Nodding, the guards turned and started to drag them away, back to the dungeon.

"Give way," Derek softly sang.

"Give way," Alli whispered.

"Give way," Glinda sang.

"Give way," Fiyero sang.

"Give way," Elphaba sang.

"Give… way," Lindsay sang, her voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

**AN: Second "Nia" of the story! What does SNAS stand for? If any of you get this, Sydney and I will be very impressed! Same rules apply: be the first person to guess it correctly and Sydney and I will co-write a special one-shot for you with the prompt of your choice.**

**Song Used:**

"**Give Way" from Dogfight**


End file.
